colorfolkfandomcom-20200215-history
Man In Blue Bloodline
The Man In Blue Bloodline is record of all men who have held the title of Man In Blue. Being the first of the Colormen to come to existence, it is also one of the most important. As one of the few lineages to remain pure during the dark era, it is also one of the only lineages which keeps an accurate, complete list is kept. The title has been consistently passed down from father to son, and includes: 1) Matthew Erdagovern Born: 1065 Died: 1163 Held the title: 1095 - 1161 NOTE: first of the Colormen 2) Elias Erdagovern Born: 1098 Died: 1193 Held the title: 1161-1192 NOTE: Is said to be the Colorman responsible for the current layout of the Great Hall 3) Albert Erdagovern Born: 1126 Died: 1219 Held the title: 1192-1205 NOTE: Declared the policy of "Willful passage of power" to allow Colorman powers to be passed on at a younger age, so that Colormen would not be "just a bunch of old men defending Sodor from the unseen evils." 4) Blake Erdagovern Born: 1162 Died: 1255 Held the title: 1205-1232 NOTE: Wrote a manuscript detailing the classification system of spells; to this day considered the foundation of understanding Colormen powers 5) Conroy Erdagovern Born: 1193 Died: 1272 Held the title: 1232-1253 NOTE: Proposed a system where the Colormen would groom their sons to pass on their powers by the time they reached a certain age; this would fix the problem that had been confounding the Colormen for the last century and a half: most were rather old men who were passing their powers on when their sons also got old, and they cycle was unbreakable. A modified form of it exists to this day. 6) Declan Erdagovern Born: 1229 Died: 1301 Held the title: 1253-1285 NOTE: Born to an English father and an Irish mother, in modern Colorman history his birth is seen as a symbol of peace among the Colormen, given the resentment between the two nations. 7) Simon Erdagovern Born: 1261 Died: 1331 Held the title: 1285-1326 NOTE: Took the title at age 24, finally ending the cycle of Colormen receiving their powers as old men, and passing them on when their sons grew old. 8) Alistair Erdagovern Born: 1300 Died: 1386 Held the title: 1326-1376 NOTE: In the years preceding the Black Death, he had dreams of a plague that would devastate the continent. He ordered walls to be built around the Great Hall, and instituted various projects to ensure self sufficiency of the Colormen and their families in the event of an catastrophic event. He sealed off approximately 15 square miles of land, an amount he deemed sufficient. When the Black Death hit, the Colormen would not allow the gates to open for several years. Though he did occasionally permit Colormen doctors to venture out to research and try and treat patients, in the end their was nothing that could be done, even with the Colormen having access to rather advanced medical knowledge for the time. Only about 8% of "Alistair's walls" remain. 9) Phillip Erdagovern Born: 1331 Died: 1420 Held the title: 1376-1401 NOTE: A quiet man, he was notorious for spending more time in his study than being out in the field 10) Howard Erdagovern Born: 1371 Died: 1450 Held the title: 1401-1420 NOTE: Seeing that the walls built by his grandfather made the Great Hall seem too much like a castle, he ordered 1/2 of the walls taken down, and replaced by simple fences. Some of these remain standing to this day. 11) Hubert Erdagovern Born: 1400 Died: 1506 Held the title: 1420-1450 NOTE: following in the footsteps of his father, who decided to pass on his powers when his son was a young man, he decided that he would only hold the position for 30 years before passing on his powers. He was the first Colorman to live past 100 years old. 12) Harold Erdagovern Born: 1425 Died: 1512 Held the title: 1450-1480 NOTE: Ordered more of the walls built by his ancestor taken down, as they no longer served any practical purpose and were now a hindrance. Like his grandfather, ordered fences put in their place, many of which still stand to this day. 13) Harris Erdagovern Born: 1450 Died: 1535 Held the title: 1480-1510 NOTE: Was rendered blind in an accident, but remarkably, was still able to "Walk around as if his sight never left him." 14) Nathan Erdagovern Born: 1475 Died: 1576 Held the title: 1510-1550 NOTE: Broke the tradition set for the last several generations of his bloodline, and held his Color for 40 years. 15) Anthony Erdagovern Born: 1497 Died: 1565 Held the title: 1550-1557 NOTE: His birth marked the only time in Colorman history where five Colormen of the same bloodline were alive at the same time. His great-great-grandfather died when he was nine years old. As a consequence of his father's rather long term, Anthony only served as the Man In Blue for seven years, before being forced to hand down his powers because an accident made him lose his right leg. 16) Alexander Erdagovern Born: 1530 Died: 1602 Held the title: 1557-1585 NOTE: Rumored to have made a second Blade of Erdagovern during this time, as the original was beginning to dull. This has never been confirmed. 17) Samson Erdagovern Born: 1560 Died: 1649 Held the title: 1585-1612 NOTE: He despised war, and believed magic should only be used for the betterment of society. He encouraged his fellow Colormen to take up what he deemed "helpful" spells, like healing and "matter movement" (their term for telekinesis) 18) Jason Erdagovern Born: 1588 Died: 1630 Held the title: 1612-1629 NOTE: His life was notoriously short for a Colorman; however, his diaries went missing during the dark era, so no one knows why he died at the age of 42 19) Thomas Erdagovern Born: 1610 Died: 1657 Held the title: 1629-1657 NOTE: Was forced to take up the title of Man In Blue at 19 years old, becoming the youngest Man In Blue to date. But he also was the Man In Blue during the Shattering of the Prism, the event that marked the end of the First Era, and beginning of the Dark Era of Colorman history. Died in the Prism room protecting the Great Hall from an attack. 20) Lucas Erdagovern Born: 1637 Died: 1710 Held the title: 1658-1693 NOTE: First Man In Blue of the Dark Era; tried his best to keep the Colormen whole, but only succeeded in keeping a handful together. 21) Aaron Erdagovern Born: 1665 Died: 1759 Held the title: 1693-1730 NOTE: Concerned about the lack of a Morality check being present to watch over the remaining 8 artifacts, he ordered them hidden in various parts of Sodor to keep them out of evil Colorman hands (as a precaution). 22) Richard Erdagovern Born: 1699 Died: 1800 Held the title: 1730-1760 NOTE: the last Man In Blue born in the 1600s, he made it his personal goat to "see the century through." He was born February 18, 1699, and he died on March 14, 1800... just a couple weeks after having fulfilled his promise. 23) Quincy Erdagovern Born: 1728 Died: 1800 Held the title: 1760-1795 NOTE: During the American Revolution, he discovered a second Prism. Though smaller and weaker than the original, this Prism's spirit informed him of a way that was taking place, and told him to deliver this Prism to the American Colonies, so that they could have their own Colormen to fight back. Having been disavowed by the public and now existing only in secret by this point, He obliged and sailed overseas. Only 50 American Colormen were created, but that was deemed enough. He left this prism behind and returned to Sodor. To this day, the American Prism is a closely guarded secret among he lineages that remained good during the Dark Era, and no one is certain what became of the American Colormen. He died only 6 weeks after his father. 24) George Erdagovern Born: 1766 Died: 1843 Held the title: 1795-1830 NOTE: The first Man In Blue to initiate the "reunion pledge" to bring the Colormen back together to their full former glory. Began the search for the Prism fragments, but turned up empty handed during his search. 25) Raymond Erdagovern Born: 1800 Died: 1888 Held the title: 1830-1870 NOTE: Was born only 2 months after the death of his grandfather. Also failed to find any fragments during his time as the Man In Blue. 26) Curtis Erdagovern Born: 1831 Died: 1895 Held the title: 1870-1895 NOTE: Towards the end of his life, developed a serious disease that the weakened Colorman magic was unable to cure. Based on his journals, it is believed he may have contracted a rather bad case of tuberculosis. 27) Colin Erdagovern Born: 1865 Died: 1940 Held the title: 1895-1920 NOTE: Was killed during the Blitz in World War II. Though his son did try to get him into a bomb shelter prior to the raid, he famously declared "I do not know what the world has come to, but I can tell you, I do not like where it is going. If this is the direction humanity has taken, I would rather not be a part of this world anymore." He was the only one in his apartment building when it collapsed. 28) Norman Erdagovern Born: 1898 Died: 1996 Held the title: 1920-1940 NOTE: Realizing that the search for the fragments was getting nowhere, he called of the search for the Prism shards, and declared that the remaining Colormen should focus on more practical pursuits. 29) Wallace Erdagovern Born: 1925 Died: N/A Held the title: 1940-1980 NOTE: The oldest living Man In Blue 30) Andrew Erdagovern Born: 1954 Died: N/A Held the title: 1980-2009 NOTE: After finding some Prism fragments (which were subsequently stolen), he encouraged his son to pick up the search again upon passing the powers 31) Daniel Erdagovern Born: 1989 Died: N/A Held the title: 2009-present NOTE: Current Man In Blue. Serving as the De Facto leader of the Colormen until they are officially reorganized. Responsible for the end of the Dark era and the beginning of the New Era. Category:Colorfolk Category:Colormen Category:Bloodline